I Do Cherish You
by hollytiger
Summary: This is a Shaggy and Velma romance and it's my first. PLease don't flame me. Enjoy and please review.


I Do (Cherish You) ****

I Do (Cherish You)

By 

Holly

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Scooby-Doo characters. I also don't own the song "I do (Cherish You)". It's by 98 Degrees. This is a Shaggy/Velma romance fic so for those of you, who want to flame me, don't. Ciao!

July 4th, 2001

Cleveland, Ohio

19 year-old Velma Dinkley sighed as she turned on the lights and shut the door. She set her keys on the table and pressed play on her machine. She had three new messages. The first message was from Fred Jones, one of her longtime friends.

"Hey Velma. It's Fred. The ultrasound revealed twins. Daphne's so excited. Give us a buzz tomorrow because we know you'll be late getting in. Bye." The second one was her mother.

"Velma, it's your mother. Please return my calls. You haven't spoken with me in a long time and I'm getting worried. Please call me. Bye." The last one was Shaggy. HER Shaggy. Recently she had moved to Cleveland to study music education at CSU, and moved away from Shaggy. The two of them had finally hooked up and were managing a long-distance relationship. On her 19th birthday he proposed and she delightedly accepted. That same night, they made love for the first time. And that was 2 months ago. She also found out something that effected both her and Shaggy. Shaggy had enrolled in the air force, so he was 2000 miles away.

"Hi baby, it's me. I was just calling to see if you were home. I have great news! I'll call back later when you're home. Love ya! Bye."

She chuckled at Shag's amusement. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Like, Velma?" It was Shaggy.

"Shag? Is it really you?" she wondered. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I miss you," she murmured. "So, you mentioned in your message that you had some exciting news?" 

"I miss you too. Yeah. You see, I'm coming to Cleveland for that rib festival this weekend and I was wondering if I could stay with you at your apartment."

"Oh, sure!" she said. "My roommate is out of town, so I'm here by myself."

"Great!" he replied. "My flight comes in tomorrow at 11:00 in the morning at Cleveland Hopkins International Airport at Gate 23. So I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, see ya then. Happy 4th. I love you."

"Happy 4th to you too. I love you too Velma. Bye."

Bye," said Velma as she hung up. She sighed as she rubbed her stomach. Now was her chance to tell Shaggy her little secret…

* * *

The Next Day…

Velma looked around the gate Shaggy was supposed to be at. It was 10:55. His plane would be landing soon, and it did. At exactly 11:00 his plane touched down and arrived at the gate. As soon as she saw Shaggy, she yelled out to him.

"SHAGGY!" She squealed. Velma ran to Shaggy and he picked her up and spun her around in a hug.

"Hi baby," Shaggy replied as he set her down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. A few people smiled at the young couple as they were also getting off the same flight as Shaggy. They had been chatting with him all the way there and he had bragged about Velma non-stop.

"Oh, Velma, these are the Miller's and the Robertson's. We were talking on the plane. Everyone, this is Velma, my fiancée." Everyone exchanged hellos and it was nice meeting you's and were soon on their way. Velma looked around confused.

"Shag, where's Scooby?" she asked.

"Oh, they wouldn't count him as a passenger so I had to put him in a dog carrier. We pick him up with my luggage."

As they walked to the baggage claim, they saw three men struggling with Scooby as he refused to be put in a special case for Shaggy to take him home in.

"Hey! What are you doing to my dog?!" yelled Shaggy as he and Velma ran over to them and released Scooby. He growled at the three men.

"WE were just trying to secure this mutt. He bit me," said one of the men.

"Just trying to secure this mutt nothing. He is a loyal dog and he only bit you probably because you were putting him in that thing. Come on you guys, let's head for Velma's." With that, the three of them got Shaggy and Scooby's things and left the airport.

* * *

A few hours later…

Shaggy and Velma had left Scooby at Velma's place and decided to take a walk around town. They got lunch at the Subway near Playhouse Square and headed to Voinovich Park. They spotted an empty picnic table and sat down and started to eat.

"So, how are your classes going?" asked Shaggy. Shaggy had never imagined Velma as a Music major, but Velma had taken Choir and Band when she was in High school as a Fine Arts requirement and had gotten a passion to study it deeper.

"They're going good. Even though the year is over, I'm still taking a couple classes. Umm, Shaggy?"

"Yeah Velma?" mumbled Shaggy as he chewed on his sub.

"I've been thinking about us, and I…" she trailed off.

"And you what?" asked Shaggy wonderingly.

"I…I decided that I don't want to be Velma Dinkley anymore. I want to be Mrs. Norville "Shaggy" Rogers. I'm sick of waiting four years."

"You, you mean that?" he said excitedly. "I'm sick of waiting too baby," said Shaggy as her pulled her into a warm embrace. He looked at her grim expression. "Velma, are you okay? What's going on?" She looked at him with a grim face, then drew a deep breath and said those words that stayed with them for a long time.

"I'm 2 months pregnant Shag. And it's your kid."

* * *

2 months later…

"Do you, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, take Velma Marie Dinkley, to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" asked the minister. Velma looked at him, and smiled as he said, "Like, I do, man." Everyone including Scooby, Velma and Shag's parents, and Fred and Daphne, who flew out from California to be in the wedding, laughed. The minister turned to Velma, who was 4 months along.

"And do you, Velma Marie Dinkley, take Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, and will you do the stuff I just said?" Everyone really laughed this time as he said this and Velma said, "I will and do."

"By the power invested in me, and the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." As Shaggy and Velma kissed, Fred, Daphne, and Scooby cheered. Velma's mom and Shag's mom both cried as the newlyweds walked down the aisle. They'd finally gotten married! It was a wonderful day.

* * *

Later that Day…

"It's time for the first dance!" said the DJ at Velma and Shaggy's reception. As Shaggy and Velma took the floor, the DJ played "I Do (Cherish You) by 98 Degrees.

  
_All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I_

Chorus  
I do cherish you.  
For the rest of my life,  
You don't have to think twice.  
I will, love you still.  
From the depths of my soul,  
It's beyond my control.  
I've waited so long, to say this to you.  
If you're asking do I love you this much,  
I do.

  
In my world before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Til my dying day

Chorus

I do cherish you.  
For the rest of my life,  
You don't have to think twice.  
I will, love you still.  
From the depths of my soul,  
It's beyond my control.  
I've waited so long, to say this to you.  
If you're asking do I love you this much,  
I do.

Oh, I do…

As the song ended, Shaggy and Velma kissed and everyone applauded. Soon the giant cake was wheeled out and Fred and Daphne, who were standing near the buffet, had to hold Scooby from attacking the cake. As Velma and Shaggy cut the cake and took their pieces, Velma slammed hers into Shaggy's face and took off. Shaggy chased her and finally caught her. He did the same. They kissed and laughed as they saw each other's faces.

"I love you Shaggy."

"I love you too Velma."

5 months later…

February of 2002

"Come on Velma, you're doing great!" said Shaggy as he coached Velma. Velma was giving birth to their first child. The two of them decided to go back to LA so Shaggy could finish his training and Velma transferred to Berkeley School of Music out there. She grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Shag, I swear, if you lay one more hand on me, I'll break your arm!" she yelled in pain. Shaggy looked at the doctor in fright.

"Don't worry Shaggy, she'll be herself once the baby is born. One more push Velma and your baby's here. Push!" As Velma pushed with all of her might, their baby came into the world, wailing like a fire engine.

"It's a Boy!" said the doctor as he placed the baby on Velma's chest. He was a BIG baby. Velma relaxed and kissed Shaggy.

"Congratulations," said a nurse. Shaggy cut the cord and the baby was taken to the warmer to be weighed.

"He's a BIG baby. 8 pounds, 9 ounces," said the nurse has he was handed to Velma.

"Oh my god," murmured Velma. "Shaggy, look at him. He's the most precious thing I have ever seen."

"What are we going to call him?" asked Shaggy.

"Well, I've come down to two names. Norville Jr. and Joshua Gabriel."

"Well, my son will NOT be called Norville Jr., that's for sure."

"Joshua Gabriel Rogers it is then," said Velma. She looked down at her son. "Hello Joshua Gabriel Rogers," she said. "Well, aren't you the most precious thing? Yes, yes you are!" she cooed as she played with his hand. As she looked up at Shaggy, he leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you Velma."

"I love you too Shag. And guess what? I do. Cherish you."  


And she did, for the rest of their lives.

****

THE END


End file.
